Predefinição:Uso justo
}} |capa-dvd=64px|Capa de DVD |capa-game|screenshot-game=64px|Game | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |poster-filme = Esta imagem é de um cartaz do filme, e os direitos autorais, pois é mais provável de propriedade ou o editor do filme ou o estúdio que produziu o filme em questão. Acredita-se que a utilização de cartazes de filme: |screenshot-filme = Esta imagem é um screenshot de um filme com direitos autorais, pois é mais provável que pertence ao estúdio que produziu o filme, e, possivelmente, também por todos os atores que aparecem na imagem. Acredita-se que a utilização de screenshots: |screenshot-tv = Este é um screenshot de um programa de televisão, e é protegido por direitos autorais e/ou marca. Acredita-se que a exposição de imagens de baixa resolução dos logos: |screenshot-video = Esta imagem é um screenshot de um vídeo com direitos autorais, pois é mais provável de propriedade da pessoa ou empresa que produziu o vídeo, e possivelmente também por qualquer personagem que aparece na imagem. Acredita-se que a utilização de screenshots: |screenshot-game = Este é um screenshot de um direito autoral de video ou jogo de computador, e o direito autoral para o mais provável é realizada pela empresa ou pessoa que desenvolveu o jogo. Acredita-se que a utilização de screenshots: |capa-dvd = Esta imagem é de uma capa de DVD, e os direitos autorais são mais provavéis de propriedade ou do editor do DVD ou do estúdio que produziu o DVD em questão. Acredita-se que a utilização de imagens de DVD inclui: |capa-game = Esta imagem é arte de capa para um vídeo ou jogo de computador, e os direitos de autor são mais prováveis de propriedade ou do editor do jogo ou do desenvolvedor. Acredita-se que a utilização de imagens de jogo incluem: |quadrinhos = Esta imagem é de uma história em quadrinhos, webcomic ou a partir da capa ou interior de um quadrinhos. O direito autoral para essa imagem é possivelmente pertencentes ou ao publicador dos quadrinhos ou ao escritor(es) e/ou artista(s) que produziram os quadrinhos em questão. Acredita-se que a utilização de banda desenhada verifica: |character = This image is an illustration of a character or characters in a comic book, video game, or animated television program or film. The copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher/producer and/or artist(s) producing the work in question. It is believed that the use of images of character artwork: |logo = Este é um logotipo de uma série, organização, item ou evento, e é provável protegido por direitos autorais e/ou marca. Acredita-se que a utilização de imagens de baixa resolução de logotipos: | Este trabalho é registrado e não licenciado. Ele não se enquadra em uma das categorias de uso justo listado na Predefinição:Uso justo No entanto, acredita-se que a utilização deste trabalho:}} } |logo = * Para ilustrar a organização, item ou evento em questão. |poster-filme = * Para ilustrar o filme em questão ou para fornecer uma análise crítica do conteúdo do cartaz ou obras de arte. |screenshot-filme = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre a identificação da estação ou programa e seu conteúdo. |screenshot-tv = * Para ilustrar o programa de televisão em questão. |screenshot-video = * Para a identificação e comentário crítico sobre o video e o seu conteúdo. |screenshot-game = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre: ** O jogo de computador ou vídeo em questão. ** O(s) personagem(s) ou item(s) representados no screenshot. |capa-dvd = * Para ilustrar o DVD ou série em questão. |capa-game = * Para ilustrar o jogo ou capa em questão. |quadrinhos = * Imagens da capa de uma revista em quadrinhos: ** Para ilustrar a história em quadrinhos em questão. ** Para ilustrar a série de quadrinhos periódica de que esta questão é uma parte. ** Para ilustrar o personagem de quadrinhos na capa da edição em questão. * Imagens de um único painel de uma história em quadrinhos ou uma página interior de uma história em quadrinhos: ** Para ilustrar a cena ou história retratada. ** Para ilustrar o personagem representado em excerto do painel em questão. * Onde há alternativa livre existe ou pode ser criado devido a, mas não limitado a: ** Quando uma imagem contém gráficos ou outras coisas que podem ser patenteados e, portanto, ainda uma imagem tirada por um editor não estaria livre de usar devido à marca. ** Quando a originalidade da imagem original é necessária para retratar-se de maneiras que uma imagem reproduzida livremente não poderia descrever. |personagem = * Para comentário sobre o personagem ou personagens em questão. | * Para ilustrar o objeto em questão. * Onde há equivalente livre está disponível ou pode ser criado que daria de forma adequada a mesma informação. }} ...qualifica como Uso justo. Qualquer outro uso dessa imagem, na Wikia ou em outro lugar, pode ser violação de direitos autorais. Veja a política de uso justo. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} é usada para marcar as imagens protegidas por direitos autorais que são usadas para documentar certas coisas. Uso * Tipo de uso justo é uma categoria de uso justo que a imagem se enquadra, as atuais são: ** poster-filme: Para digitalizações/captura de cartazes de filme. ** screenshot-filme: Para imagens de filmes. ** screenshot-tv: Para imagens de programas de televisão. ** screenshot-video: Para imagens de outros tipos de vídeo. ** screenshot-game: Para imagens de video games. ** capa-dvd: Para digitalizações/captura de capas de dvd. ** capa-game: Para digitalizações/captura de capas de games. ** quadrinhos: Para digitalizações/captura de capas de quadrinhos, arte, ou páginas. ** personagem: Para arte de personagem. (Qualquer tipo de captura que identifica e destaca um único personagem). ** logotipo: Para logotipos. * Se você não especificar uma categoria que será o padrão para a descrição da utilização do Uso justo, então não são de uso justo.